


What I could not have

by AloeNeko



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeNeko/pseuds/AloeNeko
Summary: Fairy tales. Stories of the royal and the ordinary falling in love; having their own happily ever after. At the end of the day, they're all just fairy tales.- Where Yongguk falls in love with his best friend but she has already been promised to someone else.





	What I could not have

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short and old. Was nade when I was having a writing block while writing my chaptered story.
> 
> Crossposted from AFF
> 
> Enjoy??

Sighing, I watched through the window as the dull green grass continued to disappear underneath multiple layers of snow. 

 

Footsteps filled the silence of the palace's library. My eyelids continued to become heavy as I adjusted myself between the pile of pillows.

 

Winter was like this, cold, silent and lonely.

 

 

Bang Yongguk. That was the name she gave me; it's quite strange that they let a twelve year old girl do so, but now that I think about it, she wasn't just any ordinary twelve year old. I was thankful, more because fate let me receive something from such an astonishing human being, than because of the name itself.

 

Before I was nothing, even I did not know where I belonged. The moment she took me in, I gained a purpose in life. Twelve years later, I'm a twenty six year old looking after and befriending a jewel, someone too precious to exist in reality.

 

It was confusing, how easily her parents agreed to take me in, I wasn't exactly family but I also didn't receive the title of a servant, more of a guard I would say, maybe sprinkle some glitter over that image, then you will get me, not exactly a worker but also not important enough to become one of the family's top priorities.

 

I soon found out that I was there to cure her, pull her out of her tightly closed shell, water her, help her blossom.

 

Over time I became more than just her medicine, I showed support and gave comfort, receiving a home and a close bond in return. Friendship grew and feelings developed.

 

 

"Yongguk!" Heavy footsteps echoed through the long corridor, a guard's face that was quite familiar appeared in the corner of the entrance. "The princess would like to see you, she is in the usual place." He spoke, trying to catch his breath, he obviously tried to deliver this message to me as soon as possible, although she did not order him to do so, that wouldn't be like her.

 

"Thank you, Junhong." I thanked before lifting myself from the house of blankets and books that I had created for myself. I took a couple of books with me, to later place them onto the stack of 'books to read' that was building up beside my bed. 

 

Before leaving the room, I picked up the thickest blanket I could find and placed it under my arm.

 

28 corridors and 4 staircases, that is how long it took me to get to her.

 

I spotted her. In the same spot as always. Pale yellow dress brushing against the cold fluff that had settled on the ground; yellow, the only warms in my view at that moment, yet I enjoyed it more than the sun. 

 

The corner of my lips twitched upwards as the elegant looking figure turned into a sneezing fit. I approached her to throw the blanket into the air, so that it landed perfectly on top of her small head.

 

She let out a small yelp from the sudden darkness and weight on her head.

 

"Gukkie...please don't do this to me ever again." She snapped, trying to pull the thick layer of cashmere off her body as it continued to swallow her.

 

The sight made me let out a snicker "you always say that, do you really believe I'll ever listen?" I teased her, wanting to see how much more she would take my random burst of attitude.

 

Silence. It was strange, the usual cocky response didn't come. Her mocking voice could not be heard. 

 

"You're right." She whispered. I still heard it, even if I didn't want to, I preferred it when she won our rounds of bickering, I felt warm whenever I saw her chest rise in pride from winning against me. Instead, I was presented with a small slumped figure. 

 

Once again, that deafening silence.

 

I watched as the blanket slipped down her petite body until it rested perfectly around her, hugging her until only a gap was left for her face to be exposed. 

 

She turned to me, a small smile developing as she spoke "but when are you wrong, Yonggukie?" I forgot to breathe, a typical response to her rose red lips, when they parted to expose rows of pearl white teeth, and eyes crinkled as they turned into crescents. Beautiful and pure. As always.

 

I cleared my throat, trying to regain my sanity, or whatever was left of it. "So, what did you call me here for?" I questioned.

 

Almost as if her smile cracked, I could tell she tried to mask the falter in her happy expression, but I always saw right through her.

 

She turned back to face the gates of the property, sighing lightly as a cloud of mist escaped from between her plump lips. "I just felt a little lonely, that's all." Her voice began to shrink with every word that left her mouth.

 

Lifting my hand to gently place it on top of her head as I came closer. "It's okay to feel lonely sometimes." I reassured her with a smile, before I felt my hand fall from her head and past her cheek.

 

My eyes stayed on hers for what felt like a century, though I quickly snapped out of it, lowering my head to then turn away. I wasn't in the right place to look at her like that, I never felt worthy enough to receive the care and trust that she gifted me with.

 

Before I could step away from her, she placed her ice cold fingers under my chin, lifting my head high, tapping my cheek with her index finger while I leaned into her touch.

 

Stepping away, to place myself on a wall only a couple of metres away from her, far enough to give her some space yet close enough to reach for her in an emergency situation. She went back to the posture that I set my eyes on when I first arrived, around ten minutes ago.

 

The silence was different this time, more comforting and blissful. Minutes often passed like this, I enjoyed the moments while they lasted. She looked out at the world with such eagerness and curiosity in her eyes, while I looked at her with fondness, love and everything related, wanting her to one day look back at me with the same emotions mirrored, the ones I have waited for so patiently for over ten years. 

 

No wind was present, letting the snow flakes fall gracefully as I watched them drift down to kiss her cheeks, almost as red as the dying roses around us.

 

I could stay like that forever. Her, me and the treasured silence. 

 

Everything came crashing down as the sound of gates opening invaded our ears, followed by hooves hitting the ground.

 

I squinted my eyes as I tried inspecting the content of the approaching carriage. My eyes met a silhouette with broad shoulders and a sharp gaze, to then identify the olive green and golden colours decorating the carriage as the shades representing a kingdom just beside ours.

 

Warmth radiating onto my left side snapped me out of my thoughts, I felt her chin rest on top of my shoulder as she released a shaking sigh. My eyes met with hers, filled with many emotions, the one that I saw the most of was fear.

 

"Yongguk, you know how one of your jobs is to protect me?" She asked, feeling her fingers lace with mine, I gave her hand a light squeeze in response. I heard her swallow hard, obviously becoming nervous as her mind began to understand the situation.

 

"This is a time in which I will need your protection the most. Just please don't let me go, don't give up on me." She began to beg with a weak voice. 

 

My brows knitted together and chest rose in confidence as I glared at the figure exiting the carriage. My headed bumped hers lightly, as a sign of reassurance. "If that is what you want."

 

People like me don't usually receive the happy ending that they dream of, but if I want her in my life until my journey comes to an end, and she wants me in her life just as badly, then I will fight for the happy ending that we both deserve.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's extremely obvious but the end does show the man that she is supposed to be married off to arriving.
> 
> I tend to focus more on emotions than action so I apologise for how much description I include phaha ;;


End file.
